Silver Town
Silver Town is a town found in the game of Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. It is a location in the Indian Hills region of the Texas territory. Info Silver Town is a small town that was overrun by the Ugly Gang, led by Ugly Chris. During the storyline of Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, Jack Marston first comes to Silver Town in the mission "Silver Town" when he is seeking to turn in his bounties to the local marshal for money. Later in the story, Silver Town is the scene of the mission "Silver's Nightmare Town", wherein the player first takes control of Marshal Johnson. Description The town is quite obviously named after the mercury that was found in the town over 90 years ago. Silver Town is depicted as one of the few remaining boom towns of the American West, in contrast to the industrialized northern towns characterized by the city of Gold Town. Silver Town is a common hangout for gangs (mostly Irish's Gang), and road agents who continue to bring violence and chaos to the town. Duels are common, as is the occasional bar fight and wild shootout, making it a place where danger is never uncommon. Leg Johnson is the acting Marshal and legal mayor of Silver Town, along with the local Sheriffs, and is known widely by the local residents. He is assisted by the young sheriffs Jonah and Eli. According to Johnson, the bringing of the railroads to Silver Town led to the decline of its regional rival, the old decaying frontier town of Black Town, reducing the latter to the abandoned ghost town at the time of Red Dead Redemption and Revolver. The Marshal and the rest of the local law operate from the Sheriff's office and jail, where common thugs, drunks, and murderers end up behind bars. Redemption Silver Town is the heart of Texas. Despite the general decay of the region, it provides good services and goods to this day. recently, Irish's Gang and similar Irishs have been terrorizing the people of Silver Town and have taken over the saloon. Four or five member's of Irish's Gang occasionally ride through town, dragging a citizen behind them, and firing off their guns. It is also reasonably common for Herbert Moon to be robbed, or for a random prostitute to be attacked by a what is probably an unhappy customer (and killed if nothing is done). The only shop type that the area does not possess is a tailor, but because interaction with tailors in not particularly common, this is not a problem. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, the town is overrun when approached, and survivors have taken refuge on the roofs of shops as well as the saloon. Marshal Leg Johnson is residing in his office, pondering a way to clear out the Zombies, and awaiting the return of his two deputies. He claims that the Undead have been constantly attacking for some time, and tend to "just disappear" after a while, only to attack again later. He then requests Marston's help in finding his sheriffs and clearing the town. Missions A small portion of "Exobus in America" takes place in the saloon. Every mission in the Leg Johnson strand except "The Attack on Fort Mercer" begins at this location, in his office. The mission "Old Swindler Blues" ends here and leads directly to the beginning of "You Shall Not Give Whiskey, Except for Profit". The introduction of Scot also takes place here in the mission "A Britishman, a Irishman and an Scotsman". All three segments of the Stranger side-mission "American Appetites" begin infront of the Silver Town Sheriff's 0ffice. The Stranger side-mission "California" ends in the Silver Town Telegraph Office. A portion of the Stranger side-mission "Let No Man Put Asunder" takes place in the Silver Town Saloon. The first segment of the Stranger side-mission "Lights, Camera, Action!" also begins and ends in the school. Amenities *Bank of Mercury, operated by Baxter Deoton. *School *Doctor's Office, owned and operated by Dr. Nathanial Johnston. *General Store, owned and operated by Herbert Moon. *Gunsmith, owned and operated by Jeb Murphy. *Newspapers can be purchased next to the Train Station. The guy who sells 'em is Willy Oats. *Safehouse, located on the 2nd floor of the saloon, purchase for $50. *Saloon, operated by Dewey Greenwood, ruled by Irish's Gang, provides Marston with drinks and poker. *Sheriff's Office, operated by Marshal Leg Johnson and sheriffs Jonah, Eli, Rj Peart and Seth La Valley. *Stagecoach, can bee found loading and unloading supplies behind the freight station. *Train Station, provides travel via trains of course, also contains a telegraph office where Marston can pay off his bounties. *Undertaker service, owned and operated by Flind Krmp. *Wanted Posters can be found at the east end of town, stuck to a board on the side of the Train Station closest to where the player can purchase newspapers. The guy who puts 'em up is Claud Benfiled. Journal Entry This town is on it's last legs, the town is mostly filled up with drunkcards, criminals, evil gamblers, prostitutes, gigolos, and murderers. The only thing keeping the town alive is Leg Johnson and his two sheriffs. Trivia *In Undead Nightmare, the school is fully open and exploreable. *Sometimes Herbert Moon can be seen on his porch scaring off racoons with a broom that frequent his back alley, sometimes even shooting them with a Reptile Rifle. The same thing happens with Rj Peart, except he will be scaring them off at Sheriff's Office. *There is an extremly rare instance of a Irish's Gang member being drunk on the upper floor of the saloon, sometimes even falling over the balcony and crashing down on a table or on the bar smashing all the bottles. They may even get a wanted level for vandalism. *Even after the demise of their leader, Irish's Gang members continue to rule the saloon found in the town. *In Undead Nightmare, a body can be found next to the Train Station with a screwdriver beside it. *The preacher that preaches outside of the saloon can be heard saying that he was sent to Silver Town in order to save it from sin, despise that, he himself can sometimes even be seen drinking at the bar in the saloon. *A strip club was originally ment to be located here. But this was scrapped. *The Silver Town is a little poor by the looks of it, and Gold Town is much more sexier, that may be why this town is called "Silver" while rich is called "Gold". Gallery Silver_town_undertaker.jpg|The Town's Undertaker. John_at_Silver_Town_saloon.jpg|John at the saloon. Bank.jpg|Silver Town bank. Silver_backside.jpg|The backside of the town. Silver_Town_school.png|The school. Silver_town_saloon.jpg|The Saloon. Category:Locations Category:RDR Category:Cities